


Cry of a River

by Jackerlaner



Category: Samgladiator Fandom, Yandere high school
Genre: Being Lonely, Ghosts, Halloween, Yakuza, friends - Freeform, snake bite - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackerlaner/pseuds/Jackerlaner
Summary: Grian dies and becomes a ghost
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Cry of a River

**Author's Note:**

> Spare me  
> I don’t know what I’m doing

Six years old. Happy, and British. Grian skipped along the lonely sidewalk, alone. He was a quiet kid, the kids thought he was mean, the teachers thought he was smart, his parents thought he wasn’t important and left him in this little town of Japan. . . He missed them, even after the divorce they had.   
But! With the money they gave him, he stayed somewhere to look after himself in the other town, the one without the elementary school and has a little park. He likes to go there and pretend having a friend to play with, going on the seesaw or go to the swings and let his imagination make him happy. He really tried.  
Now things might change, Dom invited him to his gang, how wonderful! Someone might actually care! It gave him hope now to have a friend in the swings! He couldn’t wait to arrive at school and at least feel special to a bully. But as always, things don’t always work out. It’s his darn luck.  
He walks past a house all the time, more specific, the Yakuza house. He heard rumors about the house, but he didn’t dare listen more when the kids got suspicious of Grian’s staring with his pink blush he wore all the time. But this time, having his small backpack on, he got curious to just look out of the window when he heard a scream last night, it was early morning so there won’t be any witnesses.  
Getting courage and being ready to run to the train after, he walked in the Yakuza’s property and tiptoed to the front window, going on his toes to look higher. He didn’t see much that just a gambling table of card games, chairs with it, the stairs to go up, and the kitchen. He blinked, looking in more to probably see the basement door but he wasn’t sure, but he knew this sight wasn’t important. He felt a bit stupid to believe the rumors now, and now was in the grass to do such an act. He frowned and took a step back, thinking he stepped on a flat rock and felt a bite on his ankle.  
He screamed in surprise, jumping in fear and pain and looked down, seeing the Mamushi snake biting him, he didn’t know what kind it was. He cried out when it bit him a few more times after he got off its tail so Grian, out of fear, kicked it away when it bit him one last time before he dashed away, his leg throbbing in intense pain.  
He made it to the train station, crying softly in pain as he didn’t know his leg got swelled up in his pant leg, thinking he’ll go to the nurse when he gets to school since he didn’t suppose the snake was dangerous. He paid his ticket and painfully walked up the stairs, feeling sick to his stomach as he made it, luckily making it before the train left him as he gave his ticket to PufferFishPete and sat down on a seat, thinking to himself that a nap will soothe down the pain so he did, using his backpack as a pillow.  
Grian soon started to wake up when he felt the train stop, and the sound of people getting off. He sat up, only to cry when the pain got worse on his leg as he couldn’t see straight. He should tell Okami, she’s nice, like a mother, she should know what to do. He wobbled out of the train, earning a confused face from Pete until he went back to his train so Grian tried looking for Okami with his awful sight. When he found her still in the station area, he called to her, but it was soft. Luckily she heard and turned around to see little Grian crying to her.  
Silly was scared, letting her mother go to Grian. Rowan kept an eye out.  
“Grian? Grian what’s wrong?” Okami said to Grian, kneeling down on one knee as Grian limped to her.  
Grian couldn’t speak due to his sobs, but let his arms go towards Okami. He knew he would get laughed at by the audience around him, but he really needs a hug, a hug from someone cares about him, a warm hug, he just wanted a hug. Okami got the message and gave him a motherly hug, feeling Grian weakly hugging her neck.  
“Let’s go to the nurse, okay?” Okami said to Grian, picking him up with the hug and went back to Silly and Rowan. They went with Grian to the school, Okami rubbing Grian’s back as they went upstairs and crossed the road. She was talking with Rowan about him watching her class so she can take Grian to the nurse, until noticing Grian was quiet after they crossed.  
Okami got concerned and unlatched Grian’s arms around her neck and took a look at Grian, she almost puked. Silly looked up and noticed, she then cried loudly.

Grian was dead. The Mamushi snake was deadly after giving him several bites to the leg, and after waiting in the train for a couple hours, the venom killed him off with the pain. The hospital wasn’t able to help since it was too late and Grian had little knowledge of the snake to save himself. He lay dead in the comforting arms of Okami, from all the things he wanted to die, dying in the arms of someone who cared about him was absolutely the first on the list.   
Rowan tried calling Grian’s parents, but they didn’t care enough for Rowan to explain what happened so Silly helped her mother to dig a hole in the back of the school to bury Grian in peace, Rowan carrying the small child in his strong arms, even he felt pity for the small Brit.  
Now Okami gently grabbed Grian from Rowan, closed Grian’s blank, dead eyes and laid him down in the earth ground, along with his backpack and didn’t take anything inside. Silly was crying for Grian, but used her small shovel to bury Grian with the dirt as Rowan helped her, Okami calling in Grian’s house buyer about the incident and to take every belonging of Grian to the grave, not trusting Grian’s parents.  
After the whole situation was settled, Grian laid in rest, Okami comforting him until he died on someone who was like a mother. He just wished his mother was like that, or his father. But they didn’t come, not even in the small funeral Okami arranged.

Halloween. The time of year to be scary or eat candy sweets, and for the artists to suffer through a month challenge. Nobody knew the incident of Grian, nor cared. The only two main deaths were Salex and Gareth, but that’s because they were known, Grian was not.   
Now with Halloween, it goes along with a simple bunny and a guy with headphones, and with a witch and a pink haired girl. Plus a guy with a hat who caused the trouble. The trouble was this; going into the school at Halloween night, the bunny and headphones didn’t feel comfortable with this, until the hat boy called them chickens, that’s when they were idiots and entered inside the school as the girls rooted for the two idiots.  
The bunny, Sam, wore a simple fake horns and demon tail with red contacts (though he said he punched his eyes to get them red). The headphones, Taurtis, wore a Street Fighters’ character, his favorite one, Ryu. They stayed together in the dark halls, the lights weren’t able to turn on. Not even a half an hour things started to get crazy.  
Gareth was a nuisance to the two, making nooses at the front of the building and carried his own in hand. And made an awkward moment with Sam in the bathroom. All in all, it wasn’t fun to encounter Gareth. Salex thought, now she was a surprise also, especially for Taurtis, but unfortunately she couldn’t stay long enough when Taurtis tried talking to her, which made him upset until Gareth gave them a scare.  
Now the three were at the front, Okami with them when she noticed the nooses and blamed it on Sam, who claimed it was Gareth. After that discussion, they went on the bet, Gareth and Salex watching through a window.  
“I don’t see why you love him.” Gareth said in his english voice.  
“It’s young love, of course you won’t know.” frowned Salex, coming back again since she wanted to see Taurtis one last time. They only come out at night. . . except for one. He hasn’t appeared when the three cowards entered inside.  
“Grian we know you’re there.” Gareth said, feeling the presence behind them, along with a soft cry.  
Grian, a ghost like them without any resemblance of legs or eye pupils, came forward, his ghost tears dripping down like always. He was like this when he was a ghost child, but weirdly enough, his form grew up with the kids so now he’s their age, just two years older. He was the same color as Salex and Gareth, just a bit different with his shape and his crying problem, he couldn’t stop letting the tears out as they fall into nothingness and new ones take place. The other difference is that he doesn’t speak, only a whisper will make it out through his crying, he was pretty lonely. Salex and Gareth tried keeping him company.  
The other two ghosts made room for Grian to see out, talking to each other as Grian witnessed the bunny stabbing the guy with headphones on the side before running away with a laugh, the pink haired girl following the stabber as Okami scowled at Sam. Soon after, the guy on headphones followed the bunny as he held his wound. Grian, with little knowledge, thought that’s how friendship works, he seen the bunny do it all the time.  
Grian turned back at Salex and Gareth before going through the walls into the ground floor, no one staying there anymore as he heard the bunny giggling with the guy in headphones. He followed the noise.

Once they made it to their apartment, Taurtis’ wound was wrapped in toilet paper as the blood leaked on his costume. “Aw Sam! My costume is gonna get all red!” Taurtis whined at Sam, who was putting his knife away.  
“Don’t worry dude, it’ll add. . more details!” Sam smiled widely.  
“The game doesn’t involve blood.”  
“. . . It should!”  
Taurtis frowned and plopped on the couch, “I’m going to sleep.”  
“You’re not going to sleep in our room?”  
“No, I’m still mad at you!”  
“Awe. . .” Sam frowned and shuffled to their room as Taurtis quickly went to sleep and snored.  
The morning soon came up, Sam doing his weird snoring as he dressed up in his uniform before going to sleep, knowing Taurtis will forgive him the next day. He was woken up by the alarm as stretched his arms as he yawned, forgetting to take off his hat but didn’t care as he stood up once he got the energy and got a hold of Taurtis’ uniform. He planned on dressing up Taurtis while he sleeps since Sam always does that, weirdly, but now it was just normal, along with Sam sniffing Taurtis’ clothes but he does that in secret when Taurtis is in the shower.  
Sam hummed and exited the room, “Hehe he’s going to be so surprised—what the gord?!” he shouted in surprise, dropping the clothes.  
“Ah?! Intru—ahh! Ghost ghost ghost!” Taurtis panicked once he woken up by Sam’s female scream and made his own female scream as he hurried to Sam, forgetting about his wound as it bleed on the movement. The two panicked around each other as Grian watched, staring at Taurtis sleeping for hours patiently. The two calmed down when they accidentally hit heads together, groaning and rubbed their heads and looked at Grian.  
“Is. . . Is he going to kill us?!” Taurtis gasped in fear.  
“Stay back you. . . crying. . . thing?” Sam said, having his knife out but lowered it when he noticed Grian’s forever tears falling. They blinked and stared at Grian, who stared back. Both of them backed away when Grian came forward.  
Grian saw how their friendship worked ever since he became a ghost, it was mysterious that they are still close friends, he kinda wanted that. . so he followed them and stayed until he heard them do their ‘manly’ screams. He wished he could talk like them.  
Sam and Taurtis awkwardly got ready for school, Grian watching them like he wanted something but all they heard was soft crying, making the morning a confusing one. They tried ignoring Grian, but he followed the two down the street, out of the open. The two whispered about the crying ghost, wondering why he followed them and even to the store, where people panicked and ran off after throwing their money at CrabManCarl.  
They just don’t know what to do with Grian, they don’t even know his name.


End file.
